


Tripping Up

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Semi Public Sex, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Trip has a bit of a puppy crush on Agent May, and just like a puppy is eager to play and please.
Relationships: Melinda May/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Tripping Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anissa_qiaolian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/gifts).



> You're the only other person I've seen who has posted a May/Trip fic with sexual undertones.
> 
> This is totally a crack fic but I've wanted to read it ever since Trip said "All right, Agent May!" in 2x04. So, I decided to write it myself.

Melinda liked going to the Bus and working out in what used to be her makeshift gym. They had a fully equipped gym on the Playground now, but she liked the quiet that came with going onto the cargo of the Bus. Sometimes she didn’t feel like dealing with people. She knew Trip had been watching her for a while. He had walked onto the ramp halfway through her workout, most likely looking for something Mack had sent him to get, and was leaning against one of the containers, watching her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Melinda stepped back as the punching bag swung toward her. “Did you need something, Agent Triplett?” She turned to him, starting to unwrap her hands.

Trip pushed himself off the container and walked toward Melinda. “Just admiring how strong you are for...” He stopped when he saw Melinda’s raised eyebrow and gave her his trademark smile that showed all his teeth.

“You know better than to say it, Trip.”

He stopped in front of Melinda and took her left hand, taking off the black wrap she had used to protect her hands. Her knuckles were red, and Trip began massaging them. Melinda sighed.

“When was the last time someone gave you a massage, Agent May?”

Melinda hummed as his fingers applied pressure on her palms. “I couldn’t tell you.”

“I have some really nice oils back in my room, if you wanted...”

Melinda stepped back. She had let her guard down and not realized what it was leading to. Trip was so young. Yet when she looked at his face, she saw the same eagerness she had felt in his hands. Melinda knew he had a bit of a puppy crush on her. She remembered the way he had looked at her the night she had come back in just a slip after fighting her evil doppelganger. And she had overheard a conversation between him and Skye about everything he would do to her. She had let it go because they had all been young and horny once, but she had underestimated how serious his infatuation was. Plus, Skye had punched him in the arm and told him to never put the words “May” and “blowjob” in the same sentence ever again. Melinda had been a little too proud of her trainee.

“Trip, I didn’t mean to lead you on. I’m sorry. I’m slower to react when tired and it’s been a long day.”

Trip stepped closer, smiling. “You’re not leading me on, Agent May. That was all on me. But…” Trip licked his lips. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamt about your mouth on my dick ever since I heard you tell Soto how much you love ‘giving’.”

Melinda bit her lower lip. This was stupid, especially for her and the rules she imposed on herself. But she was tired of always following the rules. Melinda was starting to feel suffocated. It had been quiet a while since the last time she had made some reckless decisions. Her eyes flickered to the open cargo ramp. “Come with me.” She yanked Trip’s hand and led him up the spiral stairs, across the plane, and into the cockpit.

Trip smirked as she locked the door. “I see, you’re trying to get some cock in the...”

“Please don’t talk, it reminds me how young you are,” Melinda said, pushing him into the co-pilot seat.

“Hey, I’m legal and willing. That’s all that matters.” Trip ran his hands up her thighs as she straddled his lap. “I don’t have any condoms on me, though.”

Melinda rocked her hips against his groin, already feeling his arousal. “We can have some fun another way,” Melinda said, taking her shirt off. She was glad penetration was off the table, she wasn’t in the mood for it.

Trip sat up straighter and squeezed her breasts in his large palms, but her sports bra was too thick. He tried to take it off, but the straps just snapped into place. He huffed.

Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes. She peeled off the bra and threw it on the floor. “Hopefully you’re better with your mouth than with your hands.”

Trip took it as a personal challenge. He licked his lips and nuzzled her breasts, barely touching them. He licked her left nipple and blew on it. Melinda moaned as she felt the nub harden instantly. Trip paid the same attention to the right one. Soon, Melinda’s nipples were red and throbbing. Her pussy was so wet it had soaked through her panties and workout leggings. She was sure Trip could feel it.

He kept teasing her, though. His mouth engulfed her right breast and the warmth that it spread caused Melinda to convulse in his lap. “I’ve been thinking about your tits ever since I saw you in that tiny slip. Your nipples looked so hard and delicious. I knew you were hurt but damn, Agent May, you looked like a wet dream.”

Melinda moaned. “Okay, you can talk,” she said as she caressed his neck. She directed his mouth toward her other breast. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she pushed him back. Trip landed against the back to the chair and laughed.

“I always thought you’d be docile in bed. You spend all your time in control, don’t you just wanna give it up and get fucked hard now and then?”

Melinda smirked. “I am giving it up.” She ran her hand down Trip’s torso and dropped it at the waistband of his jeans. “You can have your dreams of feeling my mouth on you fulfilled, or I can jerk you off.”

Trip moaned. He leaned his head against the high back of the seat and squeezed his eyes tight. Melinda was just stroking him through his jeans, and he was at risk of shooting his load already. “Mouth...please...” he finally said.

Melinda got off his lap and Trip moaned. His hands fumbled with the belt and zipper of his jeans and then he was pushing them down, taking his boxers with them. His cock slapped against his belly, hard and dripping pre-cum already. He was thick and Melinda licked her lips.

“Changed your mind about the no sex thing, Agent May?” Trip gripped his cock and started jerking it, his other hand tugged his balls. He moaned as his thighs tensed and squeezed the base of his cock.

Melinda batted his hand away as she sank to her knees. “Stop jerking off before your ruin my fun.” She licked her palm and wrapped it around his cock. “You act like you know it all. But deep down you’re just another young boy who would rather feel his hand than a willing mouth.”

“I never said...ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck!” Trip’s legs stiffened and his right hand shoved Melinda’s head further down his cock. “Sorry!” He pulled his hand back when he caught himself.

Melinda rolled her eyes and got back to the task at hand. Trip had released so much pre-cum when she first took him in her mouth, she thought for a moment he came. She slurped around the hard shaft and pulled up, until only the head was in her mouth. She let her spit cover it and run down the shaft before she looked up at Trip. His mouth hung open as his chest heaved. When he saw the messy blowjob she was giving him he sank further in the seat and whined.

“Behave, Trip, or you won’t get to come at all,” Melinda said. “And then I’ll send you back to Mack, hard and throbbing. And you know he’ll make you work till he’s done with his project.”

Trip whined. “Shit...who would have thought you were so...oh fuck!”

Melinda smirked. She squeezed Trip’s balls as she suckled the tip of his cock gently. “Do you need a break, Trip? Or would you like me to make you come?”

Trip looked down at her in awe. He reached out his right hand and caressed her cheek. Melinda remembered when she was that young and naive, taking pleasure in small touches during heated moments that otherwise meant nothing. But the eyes looking at her in adoration now were black, not blue.

“Can... can I eat you out?” Trip asked, blinking a few times.

Melinda smiled, letting go of his dick and wiping her hands on her legging before kicking off her shoes and pulling them off. Trip tried to stand up but forgot his pants were tangled at his feet and almost fell on his face.

Melinda laughed. “Easy, Agent. Don’t break my plane, please.” She pushed him back down and hit a button on the panel. Trip hummed when the seat leaned back. “Better?” She asked as she straddled his face.

Trip nodded, wrapping his warm hands around her thighs and pulling her down.

“Do your worst.”

Melinda threw her head back when she felt Trip’s tongue lap at her folds and his scruff rub against her thighs. He made little sounds as he sucked on her clit, before lapping at her juices further down. Melinda brought her hands to her breasts and played with her nipples but after a while she wished she had something else to play with.

“Trip, wait a second.” She moved down and sat on his chest.

Trip huffed. “I was enjoying that.”

“Well, I was bored,” Melinda said as she got off the seat. She turned her back to Trip and gasped when he smacked her ass, the sound echoing in the cabin. Still facing away from him she straddled his legs, leaned forward, and stretched her legs until they reached his head and his mouth was where he wanted to be, between her thighs. For herself, Melinda could swallow his cock easily and did so.

“Fuck, I’ve never tried this before,” Trip said. He grasped her bottom again and smacked it a few more times.

Melinda moaned. “Get to work, Trip.” She held his cock at the base and licked a long stripe from root to tip. She flicked her tongue at the slit, slurping loudly the pre-cum gathered there, before she licked down to the bottom again.

“So fucking good,” Trip said as he slipped two fingers inside her dripping pussy. She took them easily, so he added a third.

Melinda swallowed his cock and almost chocked on it when he hit her g-spot and made her pussy release more fluids on his face. She had to pull off his cock so she could breath. “Fuck, Trip...shit do that again!”

“Look who’s eager now.” Trip chuckled.

Melinda squeezed his cock and Trip’s hips jumped, the shaft smacking her cheek. “Okay, okay! You’re mean when you’re horny.”

Trip started fingering her again and Melinda could feel her orgasm approaching. He slid his index and middle finger in and out of her opening in fast motions before he slammed them all the way in and held them there for a few seconds before doing it all over again. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her tighter to his face. He kept lapping up all the juices that were now dripping out. Now and then Trip pulled his fingers out, grasped her cheeks, pulled them apart, and licked her anus, his tongue probing and teasing before he went back to fingering her.

Melinda could only moan around his cock. Her clit throbbed and the muscles in her belly jumped. She could feel her pussy tighten around Trip’s fingers, gripping the digits like they were a cock. Melinda started jerking him off. Trip thrashed beneath her and his fingers went deeper, and Melinda cried out. She didn’t mean to squirt on his face, but the liquid spurted out before she could shift. Trip moaned and shoved his face between her thighs, so tight Melinda worried he would suffocate for a second. But then she felt his cock still throbbing and deepthroated him, sucking hard when she couldn’t take him further down.

“Fuck!” Trip jerked upward and squeezed her ass as he came down Melinda’s throat. She tried to swallow all of it, but it was too much. His cock was so swollen, cum started leaking out of her mouth and down the shaft. “Ohh shit…fuck that’s good!” Trip made those grunts and growls Melinda used to giggle at when she was younger. She supposed it came with the age.

Trip kept holding her close, massaging her ass, and slapping it now and then. She sucked his cock clean, running her tongue around his tip to catch any last drops of cum but he stayed semi-hard. If Melinda were twenty years younger this would be the moment when she said fuck it, turned around, and sat on his cock, but she knew better. Plus, her back was killing her.

She whimpered and squirmed. Trip got the hint and loosened his hold on her. Melinda slid forward slowly before standing up carefully. She walked to the pilot’s seat and collapsed in it. She made a mental note to sanitize both seats before she left. Next to her, Trip looked ready to pass out.

“Get out, Agent Triplett,” she said, groping on the floor for her bra and panties.

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” Trip stood up, straddling the still reclined seat. His cock bobbed between his thighs. He noticed Melinda staring and started to stroke himself. “We could go another round.”

“Right, so Mack can come looking for you himself.” Melinda pulled on her leggings and dug through the side pocket of her seat, finding the small hand sanitizer she was looking for.

“Shit…he’s gonna get on my ass about being gone so long.” Trip stood and started putting his clothes on. He hissed when he had to pull the zipper over the hard bulge.

“Tell him you knocked over a container and had to fix everything.”

“This isn’t the first time you do something like this, is it?”

Melinda smirked. “Out! I need to straighten up in here.”

She looked up to find Trip smirking down at her. He bent to whisper in her ear. “That massage is still on the table.”

Melinda smirked as she heard the door unlock and then shut.


End file.
